Love, jumbled love
by heitoor C
Summary: Quando se quer convidar a pessoa amada para uma festa, que atitude é a mais certa a tomar?" Fanfic criada para o Amigo Oculto da comunidade FFHP...escrita pelo meu amigo Alexandre Cavalcante.


**LOVE, JUMBLED LOVE**

por Alexandre Cavalcante.

Nevillle olhava atento para a mesa da Corvinal. O alvo de toda a sua atenção estava localizada na ponta. Uma bela jovem de aparência um tanto quanto exótica, cabelos loiros soltos por sobre a face e olhos escondidos por um enorme e estranho óculos. Luna Lovegood. Esse era seu nome. O nome que vinha povoando os sonhos do jovem grifinório há dias atrás. Desde que soubera da festa de natal no Clube do Slugue, o jovem desejara convidar a garota. Mas não tinha coragem para tanta.

Neville olhou para Dino, suplicante.

- Me ajuda? Por favor. Caso de vida ou morte. – sussurrou, mais pálido que o habitual.

- O que você aprontou agora, Neville? – disparou Dino calmamente, sem tirar os olhos da coxa de frango que cortava.

- Preciso convidar uma garota para a festa do Slughorn. E não sei como fazer isso.

- Ué, você aprendeu a falar? – perguntou Dino, num tom sarcástico, que, certamente, não foi notado por Neville, que tratou logo de responder:

- Aprendi sim! Vovó me ensinou quando...

- Nossa, você é rápido, ein. – sussurrou Dino, brincando com a comida no prato.

- Sou?

- Esquece. Mas então, por que você não leva uma caixa de sapos de chocolate da Dedosdemel e um jarro de flores com água. Qualquer mulher gostaria.

- Boa idéia. Vou subir para o dormitório, separar a caixa de sapos de chocolate que comprei da última vez e conjurar as flores. – Neville não esperou a resposta de Dino e levantou-se com ímpeto da cadeira, indo em direção ao salão comunal da Grifinória.

- Boa Sorte. – murmurou Dino, ainda com a cabeça baixa.

Luna Lovegood não conseguia tirar seus olhos da mesa da Grifinória. Observava atentamente Neville, ensaiando diversas maneiras de convidá-lo para a festa de natal de Slughorn. A garota virou-se para uma amiga sua, sentado ao seu lado.

- Padma, o que eu faço para convidar um garoto para a festa do Slughorn? Mando flores? – disparou, sem tirar os olhos de Neville, que agora conversava com Dino Thomas.

- Flores? Hm, sabe... pela lei natural, os homens dão flores para as mulheres e não o contrário, Luna.

- Lei natural, lei natural... Se eu souber o idiota que inventou essa lei... HÁ, já sei. Vou roubar a mochila dele quando ele estiver indo para a aula de Herbologia. Então eu digo que só devolverei quando ele for comigo a festa. Admita, sou muito esperta, não é? – disse Luna, estufando o peito.

- Realmente é uma boa hipótese, se você não se importar com levar uma suspensão e a rejeição do garoto, que com certeza enxergará isso como uma chantagem barata ou um 'ioi-eu-estou-desesperada-saia-comigo/i'.

- Você realmente é uma ótima amiga. O que eu faço então?

- Dê uma jarra de suco de abóbora e dê um beijo nele. – disse Padma, colocando o máximo de sarcasmo possível na voz.

- Que ótima idéia, obrigado! – Luna levantou-se e pegou a jarra de suco de abóbora. Padma abriu a boca, horrrorizada.

- Luna, eu estava... – começou.

- Eu sei, estava tentando me ajudar! Obrigada! – Luna adiantou-se até Padma, deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha e saiu do grande salão.

***

Neville fizera o seu melhor. Conjurara as flores com um vaso, para evitar que elas murchassem antes dele encontrar com Luna. Nunca sabia se o feitiço tinha sido feito com 100 % de eficiência. A caixa de sapos de chocolate estava localizada na sua outra mão. Valeria a pena, pensou ele. Valeria.

Luna irealmente/i levara a idéia de Padma a sério. Encontrava-se do lado de fora da Mulher Gorda, onde sabia ser localizada o salão comunal da Grifinória. A jarra de suco em uma das mãos, a outra estava livre para agarra Neville assim que ele passasse pelo retrato. Valeria a pena, pensou ela. Valeria.

O retrato se abriu e Neville saiu. Luna percebeu e avançou para ele. Durou uma fração de segundos. Ao sentir do peso de corpo de Luna (e da jarra em sua mão) sobre si, Neville foi ao chão, rolando junto com Luna pela pequena escada que separava-os das escadarias centrais. De todas as extremidades, puderam-se ouvir risadas provenientes dos quadros que enfeitavam as paredes. No impacto, Luna acabou inclinando a mão com a jarra, encharcando Neville de suco de abóbora da cabeça aos pés. As pétalas das flores de Neville acabaram presas ao zíper da bolsa de Luna, o que fez toda a água do jarro se dissipar sobre o corpo mais próximo: Neville. A caixa de chocolates se abriu, fazendo com que pouco mais de uma dúzia de sapos de chocolate fosse vista saltitando em direção aos jardins.

Luna não pensou duas vezes. Ao ver a boca de Neville ao seu alcance, tascou-lhe um beijo que durou cerca de 2 segundos. Ao afastar-se, levantou de cima do garoto, que pôs-se de pé assustado. Não esperava o beijo.

- Luna... eu – Neville tentou começar, mas logo calou-se.

- Neville... você...

- quer...

- ir à festa de Slughorn comigo? – completaram os dois em uníssimo som.

Os dois olharam-se e então a ficha caiu. Ambos faziam parte do Clube do Slugue. Independente de se convidarem ou não, ambos iriam à festa. E ambos dançariam, comeriam e beberiam cerveja amanteigada juntos, já que a maior confraternização entre os membros tinham sido uma constante. Um olhar bastou para que a compreensão assumisse seu lugar na face de ambos.

- Bom, podemos combinar de nos encontramos no grande salão e irmos juntos então. – propôs o garoto.

- Uma ótima idéia. Aceito. E desculpe pelos "banhos". Vou quebrar o nariz da Padma Patil quando a encontrar novamente.

- Hã?

- Nada. E então, vamos para o salão?

- Sim, estou com fome. Com sorte pegamos à sobremesa.

Dando as costas ao resto do ambiente, os dois deram-se as mãos e desceram as escadas, em direção ao salão comunal.


End file.
